Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device including an organic dot and a donor substrate used for manufacturing the OLED display device.
Discussion of the Background
An OLED display device is a self-emission-type display device that displays an image using an OLED emitting light. Unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), an OLED display device does not require a separate light source or backlight. Because the OLED display device does not require a separate light source, the OLED display device may be relatively thin and light-weighted. Further, an OLED display device has lower power consumption, higher luminance, higher response speed compared to an LCD. However, an OLED display device has poor (or low) light emission efficiency because the OLED display device has a multilayer stacked structure which causes a significant portion of light emitted from a light emitting layer to be lost in the OLED display device due to total internal reflection.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.